


Written in the Stars

by DreamersEclipse



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: AUs, Angst, Fluff, Gemini - Freeform, I've had this idea for a while, Libra, M/M, Renhardt - Freeform, Vignettes, individual stories, nick/renard - Freeform, puns, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/pseuds/DreamersEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is a Gemini (June 18). Sean is a Libra (October 21). They are very compatible.</p><p>This is a series of individual, separate stories each based on a Zodiac thing. ("The signs stuff") </p><p>“This is the type of relationship which often makes other couples jealous. You two are so in sync it's just not fair! On just about every level you meet each other’s needs perfectly. Really the only downside here is the risk of wearing each other out! While [Geminis] may normally be somewhat flirtatious this is likely to be 'the' partner who can genuinely hold [their] interest where others couldn't. [Libras] love this partner’s sociable and outgoing nature, spontaneity, creativity and charm. [They’re] very romantic, and [their Gemini] partner tends to mirror [Libra] moods, making for a very romantic match.” ~ compatible-astrology.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Signs Trapped in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> the signs trapped in an elevator
> 
> • Aries: *slams the 'open door' button repeatedly until it breaks* well I did my best  
> • Taurus: are you serious?? when we get out of this mess I'm writing a letter of complaint to the manager of this building  
> • Gemini: tells bad puns to try and lighten the mood  
> • Cancer: *cries*  
> • Leo: okay everyone calm down I'm going to get us out of here! wait shit my phone has no service okay we're doomed  
> • Virgo: STARTS freaking out more than anyone because they're going to be late  
> • Libra: tries to comfort passengers freaking out while freaking out themselves  
> • Scorpio: looks stoic and calm but is screaming on the inside  
> • Sagittarius: *farts* OKAY WHO DID THAT  
> • Capricorn: *smiles peacefully* fuck the world!!  
> • Aquarius: I can't be in a small space with this many people okay no no no nononononononnoooo  
> • Pisces: *tears rolling down cheeks* tell... my cat... I love her... *dramatically faints*

“Do you know why ghosts ride elevators?”

Renard tries not to sigh, but it’s been almost an hour and they are still stuck in the elevator. He’s taken off his jacket some time ago because the stuffiness became too much and it is now folded in Nick’s lap. Nick, who sits cross legged next to a young girl, 8 to 10 years old who has her knees drawn up to her chest. Her name is Isabella, and apparently she’s Franco’s niece. The other two adults in the elevator with them are acting even more antsy than any of them. 

A woman from forensics, Patrelli, flips idly through the folder in her hands that she had been running up to Wu. She’s older, with white strands in her ebony hair that match her lab coat. There’s a certain handsomeness to her steely jade eyes and high cheekbones. Then there’s a beat cop named Meyers who can’t stand still for one second. His hands jitter and he paces the small space that he can. He perspires easily, causing his curly red hair to slightly matt to his forehead.

The young girl, Isabella, stares up at Nick with intrigue. “Why?” She asks in a shy voice.

“Because it lifts their spirits.” Nick replies with a slight grin. Isabella ducks her smile into the over-sized sleeves of her dark blue hoodie. His detective is obviously pleased with himself and Renard finds himself burning with fondness for that boyish smile and ridiculous humor, but also the compassion in his efforts.

“H-how much longer are we going to be in here?” Meyers speaks up. Obviously he’s not one for cramped spaces; as the time drags on it just gets worse for him. Renard worries about anxiety setting the man off. He himself isn’t fond of prolonged lingering in small spaces but he remains calm in the face of things. It’s required of him, not only by those in the elevator with him but by himself.

He checks his phone just to have something to do, even as he knows if there was an update to be had he would have been immediately called. The illusion that something is being done could be calming, however. “Shouldn’t be long now. The technicians are working as fast as they can.”

“Hey, elevator technician. I’m sure that job has its ups and downs.” Nick pipes up.

Patrelli snorts and Isabella giggles. Meyers just looks a little green. 

“Hey Page, do you have any good puns?” The detective asks the forensics scientist.

She rolls her eyes, not tearing her gaze away from her papers. They were already filled out but it gave her something to do to reread it. Certainly, some extra proofing didn’t hurt. “I’m a scientist hun, not a comedian.”

“Aw.” Responded the little girl in a disappointed whisper. Page glanced down at her over the manila folder to be undone by brown puppy eyes staring up at her. Her gaze quickly retreated back to the black letters on the page that she was no longer really reading.

“When there was a murder backstage at the Grammys they couldn't find DNA but they did find Prince.”

A laugh escapes Renard before he can stop it and everyone turns startled eyes on him. He tries not to appear embarrassed at having had that slip, or the attention that his slip has garnered. Nick grins up at him like a vibrant light while Patrelli and Meyers appear surprised. The little girl wears a slightly confused expression and says, “I don’t get it.”

Some more time passes in the stuck elevator. Nick stands close to Renard and attempts to whisper to him about what they’re going to do if this situation plays out much longer. The beat officer is going to lose it very soon and the little girl is their top priority in getting out. They exchange some ideas but only a couple minutes into their discussion the lights flicker and the elevator gives a rough jerk.

Isabella shrieks and Meyers’ breathing becomes harsh. Nick loses his balance long enough fall straight into Renard’s chest. A large hand gently grabs his waist to steady him and the familiar sturdy chest before him is comforting. There’s a slight lingering in contact as he rights his detective to stand on his own.

The lights return to normal and the elevator doors slide open. “Oh sweet Jesus!” Exclaims the beat cop before zooming straight out, brushing past other officers and technicians alike. A cheer resounds from the small gathered crowd and Isabella is the next one running out and straight into the awaiting arms of officer Franco. 

Patrelli walks out calmly with a hint of an irritated expression. She firmly presses her reports into Wu’s chest, ignoring his surprised look and says, “Next time you’re coming down to get your own damn files.” Then she strides off without a glance back.

Nick turns to Renard and offers him back his jacket. He takes it easily and slips it on. “Glad that’s over.”

“Yes.” The captain says in his typical dry seriousness. “This is why I usually take steps to avoid elevators.”

His detective’s eyes widen. “Did you just-?”

Renard smirks at him and heads to his office where he has to make up an hour’s worth of paperwork.


	2. Cuddling with the Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini: comfortable silence while they support your weight  
> Libra: back rubs and kisses everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff ahead
> 
> Chrysalism: the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm

Sean is conscious of not putting too much of his upper body weight on Nick while he lays out across the detective’s back. The black sheet is pulled up across the lower half of their bodies and the comforter has been kicked to the floor at the foot of the bed a long time ago. Outside the large windows of the room rages a storm full of heavy rain, flashing lightning and booming claps of thunder. Chrysalism settles over them in the quiet of the room while the sounds of the storm manage to filter through the very walls of the apartment.

Nick remains quiet and relaxed on his stomach, his head resting on his crossed arms underneath him. He makes soft humming noises every now and then as Sean trails his lips and fingers all across his bared back. In no particular pattern, the royal drops kisses across scars and beauty marks alike, messages at lean shoulders under his hands or digs his palms occasionally into a particular spot that has tense muscle under it.

The storm darkens the room which has no lights on for itself but as it’s the middle of the day, there is still some relative amount of lightness to the room and outside. If by some force of nature, they were so inclined to get out of their comfortable bed, the cathartic pattering of rain lulls them into never wanting to leave the soft sheets and each other’s warm bodies. 

After an indiscernible amount of time, Nick moves to lay on his back. Sean easily follows the movement and soon is leaning his weight on one hand while the other caresses at his Grimm’s cheek. The younger man tilts his head into the touch of knuckles that softly drag across his cheek His silver eyes are flecked with blue, brown and green and the royal is absolutely enamored by them. He leans down and presses several gentle kisses against the inviting lips under him, all while not tearing his gaze away from those pretty eyes and even more endearing expression.

Nick wraps one arm up around his shoulders while the other fits into his short curls to grab the back of his head. He pulls the bigger man down, encouraging him to lean his weight on top of him. A teasing smile silently tells him that he won’t break. Sean returns a slightly more sheepish one, but he does press his bare chest against the Grimm’s. The both of them let out a pleased breath.

Hands begin to gently comb through the captain’s hair, fingers lightly scraping his scalp, pleasurable pressure in the slight tugs thrown into the ministrations. Meanwhile, he lazily kisses wherever his lips land. Cheek, chin, soft spot under the left ear, neck, collar bone, always returning to the starting point where he can lick a warm stripe into Nick’s mouth- tease his tongue along the other man’s and map out the cavern of his mouth in a sensual contact.

A bright flash of lightning seems to light up the room, illuminating each other’s features against the sharp contrast of dark bedding. Thunder bangs and seems to shake the room, serving to make both men tense at the proximity and intensity. 

Sean drops his forehead to rest against Nick’s, eyes falling closed- simply concentrating on the comfortable contact between them. They both let out a nervous laugh, silently wondering if the gods are snapping their fingers at their antics on a lazy Saturday. The royal huffs a soft breath against the detective’s lips. That incites lips to rise up and capture his own in a series of playful kisses. It is as easy as breathing to return them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling  
> • Aries: alternating between positions and probably some undressing  
> • Taurus: hazy moments of napping and slow, sleepy kisses  
> • Gemini: comfortable silence while they support your weight  
> • Cancer: emotional talks and affectionate hand holding  
> • Leo: probably deep kisses and some hair pulling  
> • Virgo: tiny kisses and regular conversation  
> • Libra: back rubs and kisses everywhere  
> • Scorpio: it wouldn't be just cuddling for long.  
> • Sagittarius: cute mumbles of how they love you and long sessions of kisses  
> • Capricorn: they would force you to be the big spoon  
> • Aquarius: them tracing patterns on your hands and giving you painful amounts of butterflies while you talk  
> • Pisces: probably them crying occasionally and wanting to make sure you're constantly comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea forever and I finally figured out exactly how I want to go about it. Thanks for reading. I love the renhardt fandom, all of you guys are wonderful and amazing. If you have any zodiac 'prompts' that you would like a snippet about, please send it my way! 
> 
> I'm only focusing on Gemini (Nick) and Libra (Renard) but if you have ideas for something more, I'm all ears.
> 
> [P.S. Libras rock!! I'm one :D What are you guys?]


End file.
